The Mystery Tattoo
by Kitsune-Blue
Summary: A/U: Leena stumbles upon a tattoo of one of her team-mates! What will happen and who is it!?
1. The Discovery

The Mystery Tattoo By Mallet_Girl Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids to my own dissapointment cos that would be very very kewl!! newho this is a B/L....cos they're just sooo cuuute  
Leena ran as fast as she could to the bathroom. "ugghhh I soo shouldn't have eaten that 15th chilly dog!" tying her hair as she ran she reached the bathroom and busted the door down. "LEENA! WHAT THE HELL!?" screeched Bit as she stormed in....for goodness sakes he was lucky to be in a towel and singlet! She slid down on her knees just in time to reach the toilet....unaware of the confused glare by the pilot behind her.  
  
"Leena....are you...uhh ok??" Bit whispered as the red-head finally finished her 'business' with the toilet. *groan* "ughhh" she mumbled while craving some tissues to wipe her mouth. She sat on her knees and skidded around to face Bit. "I'm ok now...." she said as she looked up "can you pass the tissues Bit?" "sure thing" he smiled and skidded his feet around to grab some tissues...and as he was doing so Leena noticed a curious black mark on his back "oo Bit hold still! there's a bug on your back.." she whispered while slowly getting up. "ARGH!" he screamed and jumped slightly from side to side "get it off me!" "well if you would hold still it might help" she sniggered. Bit tensed as Leena crept up behind him "heeeeere little bug...Leena won't hurt you...MUCH!" *slap* "OWWW! that hurt!" 'oh oh....that must be....' "Bit you have a tatto!?....what the hell!?" *groan* 'ohhh noo....' "uhhh Leena you gotta promise not to tell anyone!" "ooo LEMME SEE!......uhhh what does it mean?" "its the japanese symbol for cloud, everyone in our family gets one when they turn eighteen".  
  
"wow....it's so cool!" Leena awed as she ran her finger over Bit's tattoo. 'ohhh man' Bit sighed to himself.... 'this is sooo nice' he thought. 'Hehehe....this soo looks like its turning him on...OOOO i have an evil idea...i'll ask "is this turning you on Bit?" he'll be like "WHA?" and i'll say "I said..did it take long Bit?"..ooo this is gooood ehehehehe' "Is this turning you on Bit?"...."yeaaas....." 'what the hell!?' thought Leena.. "WHAT DID YOU SAY BIT CLOUD!?" she screeched while she spun him around. "uhhh... I said.... no it didn't take long? "NO YOU DIDN'T!..YOU SAID IT WAS TURNING YOU ON!" she screamed. "Well you asked!...i can't help it....its only just had its bandage taken off a couple of days ago..and its still kinda tingly..especially when SOMEONE TOUCHES IT! *Leena slams Bit into the wall*...."ooooo ur gunna wish you were never born for saying that Bit Cloud!" "Leena please don't kill me while i'm in a towel for goodness sakes!?" "WHAT?" *looks down* 'oh my....' "ooo shut up i'm thinking of a punishment for you!" "reaaally?" *sly smile* "OHHH NO...PLEASE DON'T...that turned you on too!?" "....uhhh...no..of course not!" "OH! it did didn't it!?" *warns with fist* "YEAS OK!? IT DID..can i help it if your hot when your angry!?" 


	2. The Discovery Continued

Chapter One continued..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, much to my own dissapointment, and i'm a newbie..so my apologies for not finishing the first 'chapter' ehehe..i'll know better next time..neway..on with the story!! ('thoughts', "speech", *actions*) A/U  
  
LAST TIME: Leena discovers Bit's Tattoo, so how's he going to get out of admitting his feelings!?  
  
"OOO YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!" Leena screamed. Grinning nervously Bit replied "Uhhh yeah...your right..I didn't..ehehehe", Leena gave him a death glare that shut him up instantly. "LOOK i'm sorry ok?..I didn't mean to uhh.. spit that out...." and then added in a silent mumble "...but it is true..". A silent growl could be heard in reply to his silent compliment, as she hid her head from embarressment, as thoughts were screeching round in her head saying 'he's soo hot..why did he have to be so damn cute?!'  
  
In the awkward silence between the two, Bit was starting to feel relieved that she had calmed down..or so it seemed so far anyway. Leena finnally brought her head up to face Bit, eye to eye as Bit swallowed nervously and awaited his torture.. 'ohh man..i'm even getting turned on by the thought of torture by Leena!..why me??'. Leena could see he had now scrunched his face up in fear and had a crimson flush across his cheeks, and inwardly smirked to herself, 'ohhh how can i possibly stay mad at something this hot?!'. Leena decided that now or never was going to be her chance in revealing her big crush on the goofy pilot. Bit peeked an eye open and saw that Leena was now smirking up at him, with a hidden agenda in her eyes, her voice then broke the silence. "well...that is true..i think i'm rather gorgeous 'yeah right' she added to herself, "so its fair that you also think so Cloud!..but being serious for a minute" *coming down to a whisper* "..your not so bad yourself.." "What was that Leena?!" bit replied shakily thinking to himself 'am I hearing things??'. "I SAID!..your not so bad yourself..Cloud.."  
  
"Oh" was all Bit could manage to squeak out and then a fumbled shaky "thanks Leena..", they then proceded to go back to the same awkward silence as before, but not as long this time as Bit decided..that he too would tell his feelings..but in a more serious way. "Leena....I-..I..uhhh", he squeaked out again and she raised her head to look at him, they stared into each others eyes, not even realising the closeness that they were now coming to. Little did he know that she was about to reveal the same as he. "Bit...", and they grew closer still, absorbed in the moment and finally, swallowing his fear, Bit brushed his lips over Leena's and closed his eyes. 'Ohhh my god....this is sooo nice' he thought to himself. Leena was just..frozen to say the least! 'wow....' she thought as she sucumbed to the lost feeling of the kiss and closed her eyes also.  
  
They broke apart..not even knowing how they had got into that situation in the first place..and they both nervously stared at one another. Then both broke the silence saying each others names at the same time. "You first.." Bit stuttered, "No..you started out first..you..go.." she added. Swollowing once again (A/N: I think he has a habit of doing this eh?) he managed to find his voice once more "Leena..I..think i'm in love with you.." he whispered. Leena's eyes were now wide open and she stared at his as if to decipher whether she was dreaming 'did he just..?' "you what..?" she breathed in a whisper. Closing his eyes he said it again, "I..love you..Leena.." out louder this time. She stiffened slightly then relaxed as it all sank in, 'wow..oh i better answer him' she thought then looked to see he had his eyes shut. "Bit...?", he opened his eyes to see Leena smiling up at him 'what the?' he thought. "I love..you too" she murmered.  
  
Bit couldn't believe his ears 'SHE LOVES ME TOO!' his thoughts screamed at the same time his eyes srung open in realisation. He grinned a huge grin "YEAS!" he screamed,and pulled her into a giant hug, which she gladly returned with equal force while laughing happily. They looked at each other once again with big smiles and leaned in for another kiss, this time more loving. She smiled and had a soft laugh as she decided to leave him to finally have his shower. 'Pity I can't join him..ehehehe' she blushed at the thought and Bit looked down at her suspiciously. "uhh well.." she mumbled "I better let you have that shower of yours cutie" she whispered and kissed him on the cheek before sauntering to the door and leaving him with a wink. Bit just stared after her with a grin while thinking something along the same lines as Leena, and added a wink of his own replying "bye cutie", and closing the door, while hearing a small giggle outside the door the the sound of skipping slowly drifting off. Sniggering to himself, he knew that things were definitely going to be alot different from now on, 'veeerry different' he added in his head and finally made his way to the shower. 


End file.
